Don't Let Them Have Me
by DavidElizabethStrider
Summary: [FIXED] When Dirk is caught up in a tight situation, he is forced to smuggle Dave to a secret company. But when everything falls apart, how will Dirk react? Will secrets unfold and love blossom? DirkDave, with a mention of DirkJake - Yaoi - Lemon in further chapters
1. Mission Fail

**I don't own Homestuck.** Hussie does.

* * *

><p>Two shady shadows stir in a dusk room. Sounds of heavy rain hit against a foggy glass window that's shut tight, well hidden behind drab curtains. A tall shade drops a smaller one onto a couch with a creak. Staring forward, not for a second is eye contact made between the two. The smaller man could not struggle, as he was bound with a rope, hands behind his back. All he could do was throw curses and threats to the other.<p>

"Fuck. Fuck!" Words echoed through the dim lit room. "I swear, when I'm free from all this bullshit, I'll make sure to throw you down the stairs, so you break each and every bone in your worthless fucking body!" These threats meant nothing to the other male, and they both knew it.

"I'll make sure that happens! Fuck you!" The restrained male hissed through clenched teeth, sending death glares to his assaulter. But no answer followed, not even a slight nod. "Motherfucker."

The taller male slumped into a chair located across the room, which was just as worn out as the couch. The man sighed deeply and reached into his jeans pockets to pull out his phone. Unlocking it, he quickly pressed in a number and dialed it, pressing the phone to his pierced ear.

After a while a deep voice was heard emerging from the phone. "Dirk." It almost growled, but with excitement. "I assume you're done?" The man nodded to himself and answered back simply. "Yeah." The voice was more than pleased to receive these news. "Excellent work. But how do I know it's the real deal?"

Upon hearing this, Dirk stood up, and walked over to the struggling man on the couch. The victim froze up, fearing what might follow. With a swift movement, the attacker pulled off the man's shades, revealing blood red orbs staring back at his triangular shades. "He has the eyes." Dirk said to the phone, and tossed the shades back, not caring where they land.

"Perfect. It wasn't that hard was it? You've done well my child." The voice rambled on, and Dirk stood tall, gazing at the floor.

_Is it finally over?_

He inhaled slowly, and interrupted the rambling voice. "Where's the money?" Dirk was dead serious, but it din't seem that the other party was. He was met with a dirty laugh which caused his face to cringe. Two simple words broke the man's calm composure.

"What money?" These words rang through the phone, followed by a vicious laughter.

"What? You gotta be shitting me!" Dirk clenched his fists, and red eyes followed each and every movement they made. "You dicks promised me money if I smuggle this damn kid to you!" After the outburst, he tried to calm himself.

Slowly, the obnoxious laughing ceased. "What made you think that I had the money to begin with, boy?" The voice smirked. "Didn't you ever stop to think if I was just using you?" It mocked Dirk. "And that you were blindly following my absolute orders?"

"Absolute my ass!" Dirk snapped. "You think you're so clover, huh?" He pointed his finger forward at nothing in particular. "Don't you realize I still have the hostage?"

But the voice just giggled madly. "What makes you think _you_ have the hostage?" This statement threw Dirk off his tracks. "What if I have this room you're supposed to stay in under a lock down? Ever thought about that?"

"Fuck!" Dirk hissed quietly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He hung up and threw his phone back in the back pocket of his jeans. He paced around the room, cursing and searching for any cameras. Red eyes followed him nervously. "Shit!" Dirk ran a sweaty hand through his golden locks, and ran to see if the door was locked.

_What?_

Surprisingly it was still open, and there were no cameras present.

_Was he bluffing?_

The blonde ran out of the room, dashing down a long corridor leading to stairs. "Hey, HEY!" The bound man called out to him, struggling to free his hands. In these attempts, he wiggled out of the couch and fell hard on the floor. "HEY! FUCKER UNTIE ME!"

Dirk was about slide down the stairs, when two figures blocked his path. He cursed under his breath and stared down the two men. Both were scrawny looking, messy black hair and dark bags under tired, gray eyes. What differed between the two were their heights and symbols they showed off on their shirts. Not many are familiar with them, but a smart person will know that they're zodiacs. If Dirk was right, one was Capricorn accompanied by Cancer.

_Shit, they're onto me!_

The two males pulled out knives that they've kept hidden, and charged at Dirk. The blonde dashed back to the room, slammed the door and barricaded the door with the chair he's been sitting on.

"What the fuck are you doing? Were you planning to sell me off?" The man on the floor struggled to pick his bound body up off the floor. Dirk scanned the room, ignoring the victim, and stopping his gaze at the window. He pulled the curtains to sides, to reveal a run down city, illuminated by several neon signs in the distance. Looking down the three story building, he tried to calculate the chances of survival if forced to escape through it.

_Fuck, they do this in movies all the time, so it must be possible! Shit!_

Not given much time to ponder, he was pulled out of his mind by banging at the door. Both males shot their attention to it, and began panicking. "Fuck, I don't want to die yet!" The red eyed man continued to struggle, crawling away from the doors.

_Here goes nothing..._

Dirk pulled out a small, dull pocket knife and cut the rope that was restraining the man's hands. But before he could break free from the strong grip, Dirk cuffed both of their hands together with hand cuffs provided by his 'boss'.

"Dude, what the fuck? No!" The man continued to show resistance, but Dirk has had enough of it, so he snapped for the second time today. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! Follow me if you want to save your sorry ass!" With that warning, he tugged the man to the window and shoved him into it forcibly, causing the glass to break and shatter everywhere.

Just as the two zodiacs burst through the door, Dirk jumped out the window, pulling the hostage with him. They both landed roughly and hurt with loud screams.

Capricorn was about to jump out after the two, but he was stopped by his pal's hand pulling him backwards. "Gamzee you retarded fuck, what in the grubs name do you think you're doing." Cancer pulled Gamzee from the window and back out the door. "We stand more chance going after them the long way!"

"Whatever you say, best friend." Gamzee smiled at his accomplice who scowled back.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Dirk grabbed his knees and in doing so, he jerked the cuffed man's hands off of his head, revealing blood. "Shit man." They both growled, but Dirk managed to pull them both up on their feet. "Move! Let's get out of here!" The blonde began to limp in alleyways, watching as the red eyed man staggered behind him, clenching one hand to his head. He watched as blood seeped from between his bony fingers.<p>

_Shit. This could not get any worse!_

Just as Dirk thought this, running footsteps were heard chasing after them. It were the zodiacs.

Both men began to topple faster. "Fuck! Think Dirk, think!" He searched all around them for a good hiding spot.

"They went that way! I know it KK!" Gamzee called out, and indeed pointed in the direction the two males fled in. His accomplice nodded. "Then fucking go get those fuckers!" Karkat ordered his ally harshly, but the orders were followed through. The two Zodiacs dashed down and into the dark alley, scanning for the two bailed men.

They continued to run down until they were no longer in sight. The surroundings quieted, and only noises of far away car sirens could be heard. At that moment Dirk emerged outside from a dumpster with the man still cuffed by his side, gasping for air. They both panted and heaved, and brushed away any rubbish that was on them. Checking if everything was clear, Dirk nodded to himself, and began to climb out of the dumpster.

As his feet met the concrete, he hissed at the pain in his feet. The harsh landing took a toll on him. But not as much as the other man who was now laying on the floor, grunting in pain. "Fuck man." He repeated quietly, but loud enough for Dirk to make out the muttering noises.

The blonde sighed, and slumped back at the dumpster, slowly sliding down until he was sat on the street, next to the cuffed man. They both caught their breaths, before the hostage broke the ice. "Are you going to let me go?" He questioned, looking Dirk's way, who was facing opposite of him.

"Nah." He answered simply, and rested his head on his trembling knees. "Great!" The red eyed man threw his hands in the air to better convey his feelings. "Just great!"

"Fuck, what am I going to do?" Dirk muttered to himself. "I'm stuck with a fucking kid as a hostage, being followed by crazy fuckers who probably want me dead." He clenched his fists and slammed them on the dumpster they were leaning on. Sounds of hard metal echoed through the alley, causing a stray cat to hiss and flee.

"That hostage has a name, you know." The man spoke up, and for the first time, Dirk faced him properly.

"My name's Dave."


	2. Hopeless

"Y-h... rry a-ou... I l-v.. yo.."

Distant murmurs were heard. They spoke in a soft voice.

"Ge.. well my l-ve... p-y som.. ok-y.."

Dave awoke slowly, his mind clearing off, but still lingering hazy. He could hear the voice better now, but concentration on it gave him a headache.

"I promise you I w-l pay... bi-l.. Ja-e.."

Dave grunted as he tried to sit up, clutching at his pulsing head. His vision blurred for a second and he shut his eyes. Dirk noticed this activity, and finished up his phone call. He bid goodbye to the person on the other side of the line, and slowly made his way next to Dave.

"Hey kiddo," he started. "Don't strain yourself too much, or you'll pass out again." He spat out the last part in annoyance. Dave picked up on his tone. "If I'm a bother, then why the fuck are you still here?" Dirk didn't answer that, but he knew well why he was still here. Dave sighed and opened his eyes to face his kidnapper. "Where am I?"

The taller male grabbed a chair, and pulled it closer to a bed in which Dave rested in. "We're at a new hotel, far away from the last one." Dirk began to explain, but he soon paused. "Do you even remember what happened yesterday?" He asked, and Dave looked up at the ceiling, as if it held the answers. The blonde shook his head. "Not much, only up to the part where you dragged me in the alley." He faced Dirk and stared him dead in the shades. "You motherfucker."

Dirk expected this reaction. He doesn't blame the kid. "Whatever." He muttered at him. "Not like I had a choice."

Dave wasn't happy at all. "Had a choice?" He raised his voice. "You fucker kidnapped me, dragged me to an unknown place, pulled me out of a window nearly killing me, and you say you didn't have a choice-" His sudden outburst earned him a sting in the head. His world began to spin as he hissed loudly at the pain. "Don't give me this crap." He uttered below his breath, but loud enough for Dirk to hear. "Why didn't you just let me go?" His voice sounded bitter.

Dirk stayed quiet, not sure how to answer. Dave is a complete stranger to him, he wasn't about to spill his information to him. "I didn't have a choice." Instead he only repeated himself. Dave shook his head in disbelief, and lied back down. "Fuck you, Dick." He rubbed his eyes, and quick realization flooded upon him. "My shades!" He blurted, and hid his red eyes behind pale hands. "Fuck! Shit! No!"

Dave continued to curse, and each word began to sound sadder and sadder. He was on the urge of crying, but held back the tears. Dirk didn't understand why he was acting the way he was. "What the fuck dude?" He crossed his hands, and held them close to his chest. "They're just shades."

Dirk's words hurt Dave. "What?" Dave asked quietly. Dirk was about to repeat what he said, but he was cut off by Dave's outburst. "They're not **just **shades! They're important to me!" Dave shot up in the bed, and glared at Dirk's frowning face.

"Why?" Asked Dirk. "Is it to hide your eye color? It's not a big deal-" Dave didn't like what Dirk was saying. "Fuck you, it was an important present!" At this point, a single tear rolled down Dave's red cheek. He quickly wiped it up, and fought back any other tears that dared to fall. "Those shades meant the world to me... And you! You just..." Dave clenched his hands in tight fists. "And my eye color might not scare you, but it's out of the norm!" He sighed, trying to calm down. "You don't just see people daily with fairy colored eyes. Fucking cherry red candy."

Dirk knew this feeling all too well, but he wasn't about to say anything. After all, Dave is nothing but a stranger now. But Dave was his responsibility now too.

"Whatever lil man. Just get back to sleep. We're out of here by night." Said Dirk, and he stood up to give Dave some space.

"No, take me to a hospital first." Dave argued. "What if I have a concussion?" But Dirk shook his head. "I can't." He simply stated, but Dave wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. "Why the fuck not?" He raised his voice, but this time Dirk did the same thing. "Because I don't have any god damn **money!** You got that?"

Dave wasn't surprised at his outburst, but he did frown. "Useless fuck. Let me go to my place, I have money there." Dave proposed, but Dirk didn't like the idea. "No, that's the first place the zodiacs would go to." He explained. "They're probably there already, raiding out the place. So you can cross our homes from the list."

The blonde was not happy to hear this, and din't take the news lightly. "Well why the fuck did you drag me in this bullshit!" He jumped out of the bed, bare feet sticking to ice cold ground, and swung his fists in Dirk's direction. The male blocked both blows, and restrained the younger one.**"Because I didn't have a fucking choice!"**

Dave's legs gave out, and he fell on the floor. Dirk didn't try to help him up, he only sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his large palms. Dave looked up at him, and asked. "What choice? Why did you kidnap me? Why aren't you letting me go?"

Dirk shook his head, biting his tongue so no information slips. At this point, Dave realized that pushing him will not get them anywhere. So instead, he tried another approach. "I'm sorry." Dirk froze still at these words, and listened closely. He heard light footsteps coming his way, followed by a creak of the bed. He felt a weight sit next to him, and he peeped to his side to see Dave next to him, staring at the floor.

"Okay man, I'm sorry. You have it just as rough as me. I'm sorry for being a prick and trying to force shit out of you." Dave continued. "Even though I had all right to do so." He added cockily, earning a snicker from Dirk.

"Whatever lil man." Dirk smiled to him. "Yeah, okay..." He inhaled deeply, removing his hands from his face. "I'll tell you."

Dave nodded, and turned to face Dirk, who did the same thing.

"I was promised money."


	3. My Reason

"I was promised money if I can smuggle you to a certain someone. I was not told why they needed you, or if they need you at all. They gave me a picture of you, and told me you have irregular red eyes. Those were my only means of identification." Dirk explained with Dave sitting next to him, listening closely. "Who was th-" The blonde was about to say something when he was silenced by Dirk. "Questions at the end. Let's stay systematic." Dave frowned, but complied, he had to play along if he wanted to be in the loop of the situation.

"Anyways." Dirk continued. "Because I needed the money, I agreed. It took me over a week to find you strolling merrily about the town. From there on, I followed you back home, where I knocked you out cold, and dragged you to the designated meeting point." Dirk took a pause to breathe, and let the information sink in. "But then the bastard told me there was no money to begin with, and I instantly felt regret and anger. Because I don't know why they needed you, I wasn't about to let them have you." He finished, and nodded to Dave.

"It's suspicious how you changed your mind so quickly about the situation." Claimed Dave, and Dirk shook his head. "No surprise there, like I said, I wasn't stoked about kidnapping you, but I dint-" "You didn't have a choice, yes, I know!" Dave interrupted. "What choice? Why do you need the money so badly?"

Dirk kept quiet, not sure whether to say it or not. He lingered over the thought for a while, until Dave had enough of waiting. "I AM ENTITLED TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING O-" Dirk stood up. "MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND IS IN A HOSPITAL AND I NEED TO PAY THE MOTHERFUCKING BILLS! GOT THAT?"

Dave was surprised at the outburst this time around. He didn't think of this possibility why Dirk would need the money. Dave just assumed that the man wanted to be rich. But to help out his lover?

"Sorry." This time the apology was genuine, and Dirk could feel it. "Yeah." Was all he said.

After a pause, Dave spoke up again. "So why just not let me go? There is no reward for my head, it'd be better to let go and find other means of gathering money." Dirk disagreed. "No." He walked over to a window, and parted the blinds to look out. "It's too late. I dragged you in this, the company is after you and me. If they catch me, I'll be forced to kill you. The same goes for you. If they catch you, they'll force you to kill me." Dave cursed to himself, and repeatedly punched the bed.

A suffocating silence followed. Dave couldn't take it, and broke the ice. "So who's this company anyways? Who hired you, and how are you connected to them?" He asked and Dirk shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I was proposed a good deal in an alley by one of the Zodiacs. You know, the infamous gang?" Dave nodded, many knew of the Zodiacs. "I think it was the Libra, she knew how to fuck with my mind. Flipping a coin and all that shit." He spat in disgust. "She took me to a building, where I met with this big guy, he called himself Caliborn or some bullshit like that."

Dave cringed at the mention of the name, but it went by unnoticed by Dirk, who continued to talk. "It seemed as if he was the big guy, brains of it all. But he wasn't part of the Zodiacs. Almost as if he bought them out." Dirk rubbed the back of his neck. "He mentioned the name of his company... What was it?"

"The Cherub?" The words rolled bitterly from Dave's tongue, and Dirk recognized them immediately. "Yeah! That's it!" He turned to face Dave. "How do you know?" He asked, and waited for an answer patiently.

"I, uh..." He hesitated, staring down at his hands. "I might have taken back what belonged to my bro once, without their approval." Explained Dave, and it all became clear to Dirk. "So you stole from them?" Dave shrugged but nodded. "I wouldn't really call it like that, but it was mine to begin with!"

"Didn't you say it was your bro's?" Dirk smiled cockily, and Dave countered. "But he's my bro, what belonged to him, belongs to me!" Dirk sat back down on the bed and reviewed the situation. "Okay. So you stole whatever from Caliborn. He got mad, and ordered the Zodiacs to find you, and that's where I come in." Dave nodded, agreeing. "Pretty much."

"So..." Dave started. "What do we do now? Since we can't part ways until all this bullshit is over." Dirk only shook his head. "I wish I could answer, but I don't know." He brushed his hand through his golden locks, and faced the ceiling. "All I can think of is fight. We go there, and we fight against the Zodiacs and Caliborn. We have no other way." Dave wasn't stoked about Dirk's plan. "What about police? The FBI?" He proposed, but the idea was quickly scratched. "No. The pigs will throw us behind the bars with them. We can't turn to the police."

As much as Dave didn't want to admit it, Dirk was right. But what if there's a chance?

"Before we do anything, I still want to get my shades back, as well as pay a little visit to my house." Said Dave, and after a long and deep sigh, Dirk finally gave in. "Yeah, whatever you say lil man."

"Thanks."

"No problem."


	4. First steps

Before setting off, Dirk brewed Dave a hot glass of tea to calm his nerves. He didn't ask how much sugar or milk the blonde likes in his tea, but it seemed that he had it all completely wrong when Dave spat the liquid back in the glass and laughed. Dirk didn't find it very funny, but he snickered and took the glass out of the shade-less man's arms and set it down on a table nearby.

"You didn't like my tea?" Asked Dirk, and Dave shook his head. "Dude, it had no taste at all! Did you even add any sugar?" He questioned, holding the slight smile on his face. Dirk only shrugged and eyed the cup. "Well, I assumed you drink your tea with a bit of sugar like nearly everyone else." Dirk reasoned, and Dave nodded. "Yeah, well I like my shit sweet as fuck, so."

Dirk smiled. "Noted."

With that, Dirk stood up and Dave followed suit. "It's about time we head out to get your shit together." Dave agreed, and began walking towards the doors, but stopped when he noticed Dirk was walking the opposite way. He turned and asked. "Bro, what the fuck are you doing? Are we going or not?" The taller male raised his eyebrows at the question. "Duh we're going." He pointed towards the window. "The door's a no go, so we'll have to use the window."

Dave raised his hands in the air and grumbled. "Again?" Dirk only nodded, keeping a serious face to convey the idea that he wasn't joking at all. Dave wasn't happy about the idea. "Why the fuck are we going out through the window again?"

"We have no other choice, lil man," Said Dirk. "I can't pay for the hotel, and I doubt that you can either." His words were reasonable, but Dave couldn't figure out the man. "If you can't pay for this shit," He began. "Then why the fuck did you bring me here?" Asked Dave, and eyed Dirk with furious red eyes. Dirk took a while to answer, and when he did, the words rolled out with no force. "Why not?"

**"Why not?"** Dave repeated mockingly, but gave in. He slowly made his way towards the window and breathed with relief to see that they were only on the second floor. "I can take this much of a jump." He mumbled to himself.

"Here." Dirk started. "I'll jump down first and try to catch you, so you don't hurt yourself too much again." With that, Dirk leaped out of the now open window, and landed gracefully. He dusted off his jeans and faced upwards, towards Dave. "Jump!" He encouraged, and Dave sighed deeply. "Oh, to hell with this!" He grumbled and leaped out with a slight yelp.

He closed his eyes and waited for impact. Dave wasn't sure why he was acting this way, as he wasn't scared of this before. Maybe it was the latest experience with Dirk and the Zodiacs that created a slight anxiety.

Not even after a few seconds, Dave heard a groan and felt strong hands around his waist. His chest pressed against Dirk's face, and he felt the mans breath tickle his skin with warm breath.

"Nice jump." Dirk commented, and Dave opened his eyes. "Yeah right man, let me down." He fussed, and Dirk placed the blonde on the ground. Dave faced the man, who jerked his head in a certain direction. "C'mon lil man. Lets roll." Dave nodded with agreement, and the two began running.

* * *

><p>"It is done!" A luscious voice sounded in a dark atmosphere, followed by another, much more excited one. "It was fun! Wasn't it, Vriska?" The two laughed. "Indeed it was, sister!"<p>

Soon, the two figures stepped into light, revealing their signs. Libra and Scorpio. They bowed down towards a man who sat slumped in a large chair. "Excellent work sisters." He praised. "I am very much pleased with your obedience, unlike some two." He turned his head towards two men, one covering behind the other.

"Hi Karkat!" Terezi waved at the Cancer who hid behind Capricorn. Vriska only laughed at the bizarre behavior presented by Karkat. "Shut your dirty assbitching trap, Terezi! Your job was by far easier than mine!" The man insulted, but the words flew by unnoticed by anyone. "Oh Karkat, all you had to do was stab a few times, I'm sure you could have handled it just fine!"

As the two talked, the man passed a bag to Vriska. She opened it, and inspected the contents. "Perfect." Vriska smiled viciously and stuffed a few handfuls of notes in her dark blue shirt's pockets. Briefly calling out to her partner, she threw the bag towards Terezi who caught it with no difficulties. "Sweet catch!" The Libra praised herself, and Vriska only laughed. "Sometimes I fail to believe that you're blind." She commented, and Terezi shrugged, her red glasses shining brightly in the light.. "And with a throw like that, I still think your arm is real." Hearing this, Vriska gave her a thumbs up, showing off her robotic arm.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Dirk stopped running, and leaned against a wall. The two men panted, resting a bit in the same alleyway they were forced to hide. "This's the place..." Dave breathed, not sounding excited at all. Dirk noticed this, and he has an idea for Dave's mood change. "Yeah, I'm sorry about..." He paused, and shrugged looking towards the hotel room he smuggled Dave in. "... about that."<p>

Dave patted the shaded man on the back, and nodded facing downwards. "Yeah, you were a dick." He giggled and Dirk sighed with a smile. "Shut up dude."

"But seriously." Dirk spoke up. "I am guilty and regret doing what I did." Dave only agreed. "So, you stay here lil man, and I'll sneak in and get your dumb glasses." Dave frowned and spat. "Dude, they're not dumb! Your shades are dumb! Who the fuck wears triangular sunglasses anyways?" Dirk felt insulted, and began defending himself, or more like; his shades. "My shades are awesome! Your are just plain ass boring ones, so you can't say shit."

Dirk turned away, about to bust in, but Dave stopped him. He grabbed the blonde by his hand, earning his attention. "What?" He asked, and Dave frowned slightly. "What if they're not there? They are very important to me, you know..." Dirk nodded. "I know, I know. They were a present." As Dirk understood, Dave let go. The blonde began walking towards the windows, but before he went too far, he called out. "But dude, be prepared to loose them. I can't promise they're still there." These last words made Dave's heart skip a beat.

_What?_

Red eyes followed Dirk, and watched as he climbed towards the room they were in.

_No... I can't loose them._

Dave clenched his hands, and repeatedly prayed to himself. His gaze fell on the ground and his red eyes darkened with lost hope.

"Hey." A voice pulled Dave out of his mind, and back to reality. His eyes instantly shot up to see it was Dirk. "You're back already?" He eyed him, searching thoroughly for his shades. "Where are they? Did you get them?"

Dirk wore a serious face, his hands slumped lazily along his sides. They were both loose, not holding anything. Dave faced Dirk with a sad expression. "Dude..." He began. "D-Did you not find them?" Dave asked, but the blonde man didn't answer. Dave's head fell down, as he cursed under his breath. "Shit. Shit. SHIT!"

Dirk placed a hand on Dave's shoulder, and slipped something on his head. This took Dave by surprise, and he slowly raised his hand to see what it was. They felt like glasses.

_Did Dirk give me his shades?_

He faced Dirk, but saw that his ironic triangular shades were still present. Dave snatched the item from his head, and looked at it. The item was Dave's shades. "You cocksucker!" He quickly placed them on, covering his cherry red orbs, and watched as Dirk laughed at him.

"You're such a dick, dude!"

"Well Karkat." The large man who previously sat in the chair, stood up. He eyed the Zodiac who was bowed down before him. "What are we going to do with you?" He slowly began walking towards the Cancer, his right wooden foot clacking at it's every step. "We must punish for your epic fuck up." He pulled an evil smile, and his golden tooth shined in the light.

Karkat was panicking. "I-I am extremely sorry!" He cowered before the mans feet. "I am so sorry master Caliborn! I sincer-" But before Karkat could finish his sentence, a heavy blow was delivered in his stomach. He was sent flying across the room from the powerful kick. The Cancer's back cracked at the concrete wall, and blood splattered out of his mouth.

"You moron." Caliborn leaned down to face him. "You had one job."

Meanwhile, the two blondes were walking to Dave's house. Dirk wasn't keen on the idea, as anything could await them there. It could be another trap or an ambush set up by the Zodiacs again. But Dave kept pestering, so Dirk had no other choice. They were tied together in this mess, and it's best to stay together.

"This is a bad idea Dave." Groaned Dirk. "I know. But there's something I need." Answered Dave, and Dirk only shrugged. "Whatever you say lil man. Whatever you say."

By now, Dirk recognized his surroundings. He remembers walking this way while following the shaded man.

_Just around this corner. His house should be just around this corner._

Dave ran forward, but stopped. His eyes widened at the scene. "Oh no..."


	5. Only Memories Now

Dave stared blankly at his house, or what was left of it. It still stood on all fours, but the windows were shattered, some bricks were damaged, and _entire_ walls were in graffiti. Furniture was peeking through the busted windows and the door that swung loosely on it's hinges. The green grass was decorated with holes, and toilet paper swung in the burnt down tree branches.

Dirk gasped at the sight. His face frowned, and he watched Dave closely. "Dude..." He muttered, but the blonde didn't answer. His red eyes were locked on the scene. This was making Dirk feel uneasy. "Dave, listen I-" But Dave cut him off. "No." Dave shook his head. "No, no. Don't blame yourself, bro. It's just that..." He said with a sigh, and brushed a trembling hand through his golden locks.

Dave began walking towards what he believed was the entrance, and Dirk followed him. They both maneuvered through the front porch, stepping over glass and rubble. Dirk eyed the damage, and cursed below his breath.

_Shit. And this is all my fault. Fuck!_

The both men squeezed through the tight opening to get inside. The interior was no better than the exterior. Wallpaper was torn to shreds along with couple of chairs, and a sofa that lied upside down. A lamp was thrown to shatter a TV, and taps were constantly running hot water. Any frames that once were nailed to the wall, were now being stepped on below feet. The carpet was painted with oil, and dishes were now only colorful shards that of a confetti.

"Holy shit." Exclaimed Dirk. Dave only kept quiet, gaze glued to a staircase that lead to the second floor. Both only dreaded the scene that awaited them both upstairs. Dirk placed a firm hand on Dave's shoulder as a sign of reassurance, and Dave finally nodded his head, acknowledging his feelings. "Yeah." Muttered the shorter blonde, and Dirk nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Dave began to climb upstairs, Dirk following suit. The carpet was wet and stained, and it squeaked under the pressure, but that didn't bother the two anymore. When up, Dave made his way to a specific room, overlooking all the wreckage around him. His pace quickened, and he placed his pale hands on a wooden door at the end of a hall. He gave it a little push and it fell forward with a loud bang.

The room seemed to be a bedroom, or what used to be one. It had a bed that was broken in three pieces, and the sheets hanging outside an open window. Magazines and game cases were wet from the water that leaked inside from the open taps. Pillows were nailed to walls with large butcher knives, and a laptop was snapped in two, the two parts stacked on each other.

Dave gasped and ran towards the bed. He fell to his knees and rummaged under it, searching for something. Dirk didn't know what to say, he was left wondering if his house was in the same state. He brought a hand to his face, and rubbed his sweaty face on it. After a while he heard Dave exclaim, and he looked up to see the male standing up. "No, NO!" Dave turned around, revealing he was holding a metal box. It's lock was busted, and the lid had a slight dent in it.

"What?" Dirk asked. "What's in the box?" He slowly stepped forward to stand besides Dave. The blonde opened the box, revealing only a torn picture. "NO!" Dave shouted, grabbed the two pieces and threw the box across the room. "NO NO NO! NOT THE FUCKING PICTURE! SHIT!" He placed the two pieces together along the tear, and revealed an image. Two teens, hands slung over each other's shoulder. One with messy black hair and geeky glasses, wore a smile up to his hears. Besides him stood a blonde with shades who kept a poker face, but a smile was visible in the corner of his mouth.

Dirk pointed at the shaded teen. "That's you, right?" He inspected the background, which was filled with balloons and two other kids who were blurry. "It's a party." Stated Dirk, and Dave sighed. "Yeah, my thirteenth." He said, hands shaking. Dirk moved his finger over the other boy. "Who is he?" He asked, and Dave answered almost immediately. "That's John, my best bro." The two stayed quiet for a bit, which was broken by Dave continuing to talk.

"He was the one who got me these cool, ironic shades. It was the best gift I was given, besides-" He cut short when realization struck him. "Besides my bro... Oh hell no!" Dave shoved the two pieces in his pocket, and pushed Dirk out of his way. Dirk didn't mind it, as he knew Dave wasn't in the best moods now. He watched as the blonde pushed a wardrobe that blocked a door. Slight smoke was coming out of it.

Dave pulled the door open, and a pile of burning clothes fell all over him. Dirk gasped, but Dave shrugged the burning cloths off, and the fire went off as the clothes fell onto the soggy floor. He watched as Dave kicked open a wall, and pull out a katana.

"Oh thank gog." Dave breathed out, as he saw the katana received no damage to it. Dirk watched as the blonde sheathed it, and hung it over his shoulder. The two stared at each other, expecting one to say something. But when Dave saw that Dirk wasn't going to talk, he stepped up. "Welp." He shrugged. "There's nothing more to do here." He sighed. "Might as well move on." The red eyed male walked past Dirk, and stepped out of the room. Dirk shook his head in disbelief, and began walking too.

On the way out, Dirk scanned for any other images that were on the floor. He only saw ones of Dave alone, presenting various achievements. A typical bunch of images. When near the exit, one frame caught Dirk's eye. It was bright red, and held an image of a young blonde, hugging a taller one. The man was dressed in a white shirt, wore similar glasses to Dirk, and a gray hat.

It seemed as an important picture to Dirk, but it din't seem as Dave was searching for it as he was the last two, or three, objects. He was pondering whether to say anything, or not. Dave noticed his lag, and took a step back. "Yo, Dirk." He called out. "It's no use staying in this dump any longer, are you coming?"

"What about that?" Dirk pointed at the frame, and Dave followed the direction. He froze as his eyes met the frame. He swallowed hard, and turned around to walk. "So what of it? Leave it be." Dirk frowned, but did as he was told, and left it.

* * *

><p>Karkat tugged at his body as he made his way through dark halls. He begged that no one saw him in this sorry state. The Cancer finally stopped before a door that bore his Zodiac sign. He opened his room, and slumped his body inside, kicking the door behind him shut. He grunted as his body hit the cold floor, and gasped as he heard a yelp.<p>

"Holy shit, Karkat is that you?" A female voice asked. "Fuck, you scared me!" She seemed to cross her arms and pull a lip. Karkat jagged his body around, but sighed and slumped back down when he saw who was talking with him. "Fuck you, Terezi." He thanked the Gods that she was blind, and wasn't able to see him like this. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, and watched Terezi shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know!" She answered playfully. "Am I not allowed to visit my precious Karkat?" She swayed on Karkat's bed side to side. She moved her hand about, searching for her friend. "Where are you?" She asked, concern swaying in her voice.

Karkat slowly sat up, hissing at the pain. "Ah, fuck!" He exclaimed, and then threw a hand in front of his mouth to silence himself. Terezi might be blind, but she has relied on sound to figure out her surroundings. "Karkat?" She reached out in the direction his voice came from. "Are you okay? Are you hurt by any chance?"

Karkat didn't know what to do. He trusted the Libra, but he loved her too much to worry her. "I'm fine!" He slapped Terezi's hand away, and she rubbed the red mark now forming on her pale skin. "Wow. Karkat. Really?" She sighed, and listened to Karkat swear at the pain. He stood up, and walked over to a mirror that was hung in his room. He watched as blood dripped from his mouth and nose, staining his black shirt, and covering his gray Cancer sign.

Terezi jumped out of the bed, and made her way across the room. She was long familiar with the surroundings, so it was no challenge to find Karkat. "Karkat, you know you can tell me anything, right?" She placed her hand on his chest, but pulled away when she felt something sticky. Karkat panicked, and pushed her away. "No, Terezi don't!" The Libra stumbled on her feet, bout regained her balance.

"What is this?" She rubbed the sticky substance with her sleek fingers, and brought it to her trustworthy nose. "Is this-" She sniffed it several times, and concluded. "Blood?" Karkat was breathing heavily, and Terezi tried to calm him down.

"N-No! I-I just.." The Cancer tried to cover up, but Terezi wouldn't have any of it. "Karkat, did he hurt you?" Asked Terezi, as she wrapped her hands around Karkat's. "H-He... Yes... Caliborn brought out his mighty rage on a lowly fuckass like me." Karkat finally gave in. "I can't take this rumpus anymore!" He snapped, causing the Libra to gasp. "Terezi, are you not feeling any regret at all? Not a single glimpse of sympathy?" He shook his hands, and Terezi's face grimaced.

"Of course I do!" She answered. "But we don't have any other way out! If we try to rebel, we'll all be hanged!" She sighed, and Karkat held back his tears. "I know it's hard, but now that Caliborn rules over us, we have no other choice!" She said.

"I can't take that taintchafing insipid shitbagel anymore! That green bastard is manipulating us all with money!" His grip around Terezi's hands tightened, and a shiver ran down his spine. "I-I can't! I was supposed to be the leader! I was going to make the Zodiacs a better gang, but then that crotchstained insufferable tomfucker got tangled in my plans!" Terezi shooshed her friend, and patted on his back.

* * *

><p>Dirk and Dave made their way towards Dirk's house in silence. Not a single word was uttered between the two the whole time. Both were ready to experience a dejavu; to see Dirk's house in the same sorry state. Only their shoes squeaked at every step from the moisture in Dave's house.<p>

Time passed slowly, and the walking tired out both men. Dave was dragging his feet at the back, as he didn't know where to go exactly. "Are we nearly there?" He finally spoke up, surprising Dirk. "Are you alright lil man?" The blonde turned his head to send a glance towards Dave, who raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? I'm just tired of walking." He answered and Dirk shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean!"

Dirk's statement only further confused Dave. "What? What do you mean then?" He asked, and sprinted towards Dirk to walk by his side. "Are you not phased at all? I mean, after all that bullshit." Explained the taller male. "I know I would." He added, and Dave shrugged. "I don't know." Claimed Dave. "I mean, yeah it hurt my feelings, but... I mean you have to move on."

Dirk didn't understand him. How could he shrug this off? "You keep saying that, 'you have to move on' phrase. Did someone say that to you?" He asked, and watched as Dave's gaze fell to the floor. With a shrug, Dave answered. "Yeah, my bro used to say it." With that statement, it all became clear to Dirk.

_His brother. That's the reason._ _I __guess he was raised that way, to stay strong. His brother raised him to move on and not dwell on the past, then. Admirable._

"So that guy." Dirk jerked his head. "In the picture I mean, was that your brother?" He asked, and Dave nodded. "Yup. Sure was." Dirk then frowned, and questioned the shaded man more. "Then how come you didn't take his picture? He was your family. What about your parents?" Dave only shook his head. "I don't know what happened to my parents. Bro raised me alone in a flat in Texas. After an accident, I moved houses to here."

No matter how hard he tried, Dirk couldn't make Dave open up entirely. He could not figure out the red eyed man. "Accident?" He kept questioning, but this time Dave refused to give further information. "Doesn't matter." He waved his hand, dismissing the thoughts, and kept walking. Dirk didn't understand why. Why was Dave so cold?

"And what's it to you anyways?" Dave spoke up in a rude tone. "Why are you so clingy to the idea of safekeeping every single thing?" Dirk knew exactly why, and he was going to share his mind. "It's because I don't have any family. The idea of love is just so anomalous to me. If I had a family, I would want to keep the thought of it with me, constantly." He rambled on like a machine. "Don't you feel that way? Or is it me who's out of line? I guess I was not raised properly, thus I don't understand the concept of 'family'." His words came across as a shock to Dave. "Bro. That's deep." Was the only thing Dave could utter, but Dirk only shrugged.

By now, Dirk knew they were close to his house. He let Dave knew that it's just down the road, and to left. With this information, Dave ran down the street, leaving Dirk behind. "Hey!" Dirk called after him, and watched as Dave disappeared around the corner. Dirk picked up his pace, made a turn around the corner and stopped right behind Dave. They both watched as Dirk's house burnt down to ashes.

"Shit bro." Dave muttered, and turned to see Dirk's reaction. The blonde kept a straight face, and breathed in deep. He opened his mouth, and words rolled out of it sorrowfully. "Well, it's only a memory now."


	6. Truth and Lies

The two blondes watched as Dirk's house burnt to a crisp, ashes dancing in the air. The sound of burning wood and rock crumbling was mixed with panicked screams of by-passers and neighbors. A loud siren was heard in the distance, and it quickly approached closer and closer to the scene. Dave was at loss of words, and so was Dirk.

"Our homes are gone." Breathed Dirk. "Fuck." He clenched his fists and watched as firefighters put out the fire. Dave stood by him, taking no side glances, eyes only glued on the burning red flames. "Shit dude." He muttered below his breath, and Dirk nodded slightly.

Over time the flames were tamed, and Dirk stepped forward to talk with the police. It seemed as if they weren't going to leave the scene until the whole situation was covered.

"Evening officer." Dirk stuck out his hand for a handshake, and the police man complied. "Evening." The suited man sternly answered, gripping Dirk's hand. "Is this your property?" Asked the officer and Dirk nodded.

"Care to explain how this whole situation began?" The words were harsh, as if they held Dirk guilty when he was the victim. Dave stood right by Dirk's side, silently listening to the whole conversation. "Sure officer." Dirk began, trying to stay as polite as he can. He took a deep breath, and...

"I accidentally burned my food. The fire gout out of hand, and engulfed my whole house. I was no longer able to contact emergency services, as my belongings are now long gone. I assume it was one of my trusty neighbors who called for you, and I am grateful."

Dirk finished simply, and his story seemed to please the officer. But not Dave. The shaded man knew exactly what was going on, and he didn't like Dirk's lies the slightest bit. He pulled on the blonde's shirt, but the taller male only swatted the hand away.

"An accident you say?" The police man stroked his tangerine chin. "I understand completely. I am sorry for your loss." He removed the officer's hat, and messy brown hair sprung out. The man bowed, and apologized once more. "This isn't the first house raided today, there's been another one today, flooded like a damn tank." The man shook his head. "The investigation will begin tomorrow, but I shouldn't be talking about it." He finished and straightened up, placing his hat back on before grinning. "I assume you have a place to stay at, right?" Dirk nodded, and with that the officer took his leave.

Dave was not impressed by Dirk. "Dude." He muttered and shook his head in denial. Dirk only sighed, not knowing how to answer. Dave took a deep breath. "So, you do have a place to stay at?" He asked, and received an answer instantly. "Nope." Dirk crossed his arms, and repeated the word silently. "Nope. No I don't."

Dave couldn't comprehend, he was not happy. "What? Then why lie? Why did you lie about all that to the police, they could have helped us!" The blonde raised his voice. "They could have been after that shit face Caliborn right now, and we-" Dirk slammed his hand over Dave's mouth to stop his bickering. This gesture took the blonde at surprise, but he was more frightened by Dirk's loud scolds that followed.

"I told you already, you little shit!" He shouted, scaring away any pedestrians. "If we get involved with the police, we get thrown in the slammer too! Just how dense are you, huh?" He removed his hand, and Dave stayed quiet. "Even if it didn't happen, the pigs can't do anything against the Zodiacs, let alone Caliborn!" Dirk continued to reason. "We have to do this alone, you get it?" He asked, and Dave nodded.

"Whatever man." Sighed the blonde. "But where are we going to stay tonight then?" He asked, and Dirk shrugged. "Hotel?" His answer made Dave snicker a bit. "Again?" Dirk kept a straight face, and began walking away. "You know the routine lil man."

* * *

><p>Karkat made his way down a long hall. In his shaking hands, he held tiny notes with gray text on them. Behind him, Terezi was sniffing the perimeter, making sure no one was around. As he passed many doors with different Zodiac signs, he slipped one note through a crack in a door. After he was done handing out the papers, him and Terezi quickly made their way into a small, secret opening.<p>

In one of the rooms, a person was quite disturbed by what just happened. He was not expecting a note to just slide from under his door. "Uhhh..." He muttered unsurely, and slowly crawled towards the note. When he saw gray text he sighed of relief, knowing too well that it was Karkat's. The note was simple and read:

"THE DUNGEON. NOW. BURN THE NOTE."

"Uhh, burn the note?" A Taurus pondered, and grabbed some matches from a drawer. He lit it up, and burned the note. "Well, uhh." He talked to himself. "I guess I should get going then. Uhh, I gues..." With that, he waddled towards his doors, metal legs clanking at every step. He peeked through his doors to see other Zodiacs raging out in the corridor. The bickering was loud, so he could even hear the conversations from the furthest door.

"KK i2 loo2ing hi2 mind again." A tall male with a Gemini sign talked to a girl with long, black and wavy hair. "What doe2 hi2 royal a22 want2 thi2 time?" But the girl seemed uninterested in the conversation. "He lost his marbles long ago. I don't care for him that much to be honest. Ribbit." She hiccuped at the end of her sentence. "Ops, sorry. That happens."

Over from the far end, complaints in a posh voice were heard. "I cannot believve that Kar is doing this again. I havve had enough of him!"

And taking a glance at the secret entry, a tiny girl was seen crawling through the opening while giggling and a larger man making sure she doesn't hurt herself.

The Taurus was slowly exiting his room, when he was jump scared by another Zodiac. "Tavros!" The voice was pushy, and caused Taurus to jump. "Ahh!" He exclaimed, and turning around to see who it is, he frowned. "Oh, uhh, hi Vriska."

"Tavros, can you believe it? Karkat is doing this again!" The Scorpio threw her hands in the air from frustration. "He is still emerged in the idea that he's the leader, the all mighty! Well he's not!" Vriska crossed her hands. "Just because Kankri was the previous leader, doesn't mean his cousin has to be the leader. There are far more eligible leaders here... like me!"

Tavros shook his head. "I don't think so." He claimed, and Vriska sent him a death glare. "I uhh, just think that you'd get corrupt in the power, and uhh, make the situation worse." He ran a shaky hand through his mow-hawk, and Vriska just kept glaring. "Whatever, Pupa boy." She pushed Tavros out of the way, causing him to slam his door shut. "We all know that's true though." Tavros watched as she crawled through the opening, followed by many more. He sighed, and son followed suit.

* * *

><p>By the time Dirk and Dave have found a hotel which first floor was free, it has become dark. They both entered the room and Dave plopped down on the bed, exhausted from the continuous walking. He removed the katana, and hid it under the bed. Dirk pulled out a wallet, and counted his notes.<p>

"Are you actually planning on paying for the room this time?" Dave asked comically, but Dirk shook his head. "Nah." He said. "I'm going out to the pub. You going?" He asked and glanced at Dave, waiting for an answer.

"The pub?" Dave asked. "Like, alcohol?" Dirk nodded. "Well duh? How old are you anyways? Can you even drink?"

Dave shrugged. "I'm nineteen." That was all Dirk needed to know, he walked towards the door, and placed his hand on the handle. "You're old enough, you can drink." But before Dirk left, Dave spoke up. "I don't drink. Unless it's apple juice or something rad."

"Apple juice?" Dirk asked. "What are you, six? You're a god damn man, you can have shots. C'mon lil man, lets hit the bar." Dirk opened the room, and waved his hand in an inviting gesture, but Dave refused. "Nah man, I said I don't drink. That shit's nasty." Dirk only shrugged it away and left, closing the door behind him.

Dave sighed. "Great." He lied back down on the bed, sprawling his hands and legs about. He removed the shades, and closed his eyes for an instant. A while later Dave heard rustling at the doors. He opened his eyes and was met with complete darkness.

Shit, how long was I out for?

He grabbed his shades and threw them on swiftly. He moved his attention to the door, from which a drunk Dirk stumbled from. He tried to lock them, but failed miserably. Dave slid out of the bed and walked towards him. "Dude you are completely wasted." Dave grabbed Dirk by his hand, and moved him towards a chair. "Just sit here, I'll lock the damn door." Dave was going to lock the door, but Dirk grabbed him by the hand, stopping Dave in his track.

"Fuck the door, just..." He struggled to form sentences. "Sit. Sit with me." He was shivering, and Dave took pity. "Fine dude, just let go. Fuck, your breath stinks." Dave sat across from Dirk in another chair, and listened to what the man had to say. "This better be good." He mumbled to himself.

Dirk sat in quiet for a while, before he spewed nonsense. "Your eyes are pretty." This statement made Dave burst out laughing. "What the fuck, dude? Hahaha!" Dirk didn't respond in any manner, he just stared with a poker face at Dave. He burped, and spoke up. "What?" He asked. "They are. Pretty red eyes."

"Dude you are talking shit, you're wasted bro." Dave leaned in to pat Dirk on his shoulder. The drunk male shook his head, and swayed his hands left to right, nearly loosing his balance in the process. "Rubbish." He muttered, holding onto his chair. "I speak the truth when I'm drunk. That's what Jake told me." Said Dirk, and Dave rubbed his chin with a devilish smile. "Is that so?"

He leaned in, and questioned. "What would Jake say if he found out you're complimenting my eyes?" Dirk snickered. "Pshh. Jake? He would agree, because it's true. I tell Jake his eyes are pretty every day, so he wouldn't mind if I said your eyes are pretty." He reached for Dave's shades and removed them. Dave allowed him to do so, just to humor himself. "See? Red like... like cherry." Dave only laughed. Dirk kept talking, and Dave listened. "I don't understand why you hide them. They are cool. Better than mine."

That statement stirred Dave's interest. "Better than yours?" He asked. "What color are your eyes? Blue? Green?" He guessed. "They're green right?"

Dirk shook his head. "Hah dude. The color is damn weird." This took Dave by surprise. He watched as Dirk slowly removed his shades, and fumbled with both glasses in his hands. He opened his eyes and revealed bright orange orbs. "Whoa." Dave exclaimed. "I thought I was the only one with freaky eyes." Dirk only shrugged, and plopped the shades on the table.

"So lil man, ask away." Dirk leaned back in his chair, and waved his hands about as if presenting something. "Ask me anything, I'll answer truthfully. I'll probably forget about this all in the morning." Dave felt as if he found the treasure. He was going to use this opportunity to figure out Dirk completely.

"How old are you anyways? Are you even old enough to drink?" He asked, and Dirk answered simply. "I'm..." He brought out his fingers to help him count. "Twenty-one." Dave nodded to himself. "Pretty young."

"How long have you and Jake been together?" Dirk's head shot up at the ceiling and he dragged his words. "I think... about..." He brought his fingers up again to help him count. "Three years?" He stuck out three fingers at Dave. "That's three right?" Dave laughed and nodded. "Yeah dude, that's three alright."

"Okay I'm bored." Dirk slumped in his chair, sliding out of it slightly. "Making me math. I like math, but now like this." He turned his head to the side, and met his gaze with Dave. "Your turn." He said.

Dave's eyes widened. "My turn?" He asked, and Dirk nodded. "Yeah, time for me to ask questions." The blonde sighed, but agreed, trusting that Dirk'll forget it all tomorrow. "Fine."

"How gay are you for that blue eyed kid?" He swayed his hands in the air. "What's his name? Jake? No wait that's mine." Dave nearly choked on the air. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused, now answer my question." Dirk struggled to get back up on his chair. Dave crossed his arms. "What makes you think I'm a homosexual?"

God I sound like John...

Dirk shrugged, and Dave sighed. "Next question." Dirk finally cracked a smile and giggled a bit. "Haha, avoiding my question, meaning you're pretty gay." He hiccuped at the end of his sentence. Dave kept his arms crossed, and watched as Dirk coughed.

"Okay okay." Dirk cleared his throat. "Are you still a virgin?" Dave threw his hands in the air and Dirk laughed at his outburst. "Dude what the fuck kind of questions are these? Go to sleep, you are fucking wasted bro!"

The blonde stood up, and tried to pick Dirk up from the chair. "But are you one?" Dirk kept pushing and smirking. "Dude! Your breath reeks!" Dave swatted the air from in front of his nose. Dirk pulled a devilish smile, and backed up a bit. Dave stared at him blankly. "Dude, what are you doin-" But before he could utter a word, Dirk attacked him and they both landed in the bed.

Dave squealed slightly, and tried to push Dirk off. "Dude! **GET OFF!**" Dave whimpered and kicked, anything to get Dirk off him. But the drunk blonde held on tight, his strong hands were wrapped tightly around Dave's hips, and his head was buried in his chest. Dave felt his face redden, and he wished his shades were on. "Dirk! DIRK!" He kept fighting, but Dirk was too strong. There was nothing Dave could do physically.

"Dirk get off me!" He kept calling out to him, but Dirk didn't even flinch. "Are you even listening to me?" Dave lowered his voice, and then stopped talking completely. All he could hear were light snores.

"That fucker. He passed out." The blonde sighed, and ceased his attempts to escape Dirk's grip. He stared at the ceiling for a good while. before sleep took over.

"Fuck you, Dirk."


End file.
